The Messiah of Academy City
by The Cipher III
Summary: Yuki Makoto, a young handsome boy with a strange power called Persona. His power places him at the center of conflicts related to both science-based espers in Academy City and magicians. How will he will deal with this? Especially with a certain friend that always drag him into misfortune. Makoto x Harem, of course.


**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Here, Yuki. My treat."

The pointy-haired boy said cheerfully to the blue-haired boy sitting opposite to him.

"And why do I earn this regard, Kamijou?"

The blue-haired boy glared at him suspiciously.

An hour earlier, Kamijou had called him out for dinner. He thought that this guy might have lost his money somewhere so he wanted Yuki to treat him. He never thought that he would be treated instead, especially from the infamous unlucky guy such as Kamijou.

"Is it strange for me to treat you?"

The blue-haired boy didn't answer as he intensified his glare. Sweats stared pouring from Kamijou's forehead and his smile started twisting. Finally, he bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry! I lost the note I borrowed from you!"

Yuki's expression didn't change when Kamijou said that.

"You should've said it from the start."

"You aren't angry?"

"I already remember all of it. So it's not a problem."

"You sure are something Yuki."

"Well, this is still your treat. So I will eat to heart content."

"Didn't you say that it's not a problem?"

The blue-haired boy ignore him as he start ordering the most expensive food in the restaurant. But the ruckus at the table next to them caught their attention. It was a middle school girl being surrounded by a drunken thug.

"That uniform. If I'm not mistaken, it is…"

"Let me handle it."

"Hey!"

Kamijou stood up and walked to that table. It seemed his hero-complex started acting up.

"Hey, you!"

Kamijou said catching both the thug and the girl's attention.

"I don't think she like it."

Unfortunate for him, just as he finished, the thug's accomplices went out of restroom. Now Kamijou had to go against eight of them. Kamijou, as a level 0, had no other choice but to run away as fast as possible. Of course, the thugs run after him. At least he managed to save the girl from being harassed.

"What is that guy doing?!"

The girl said angrily. Her tone told that she didn't appreciate the help a single bit.

"I agree. Why did Kamijou try to help a Tokiwadai Middle School girl, and a level 5 no less I wonder?"

"And you are?"

"Yuki Makoto. That idiot's friend."

"Hum. No matter, I will go after them."

The girl went out of the restaurant, leaving Yuki alone.

'Damn you Kamijou! Now I have to pay the bill.'

Yuki gave a heavy sigh as he ran after the girl, not forget leaving the money on the table.

* * *

After five kilometers of sweaty and teary running, Kamijou exited the urban area and came to a large river. A large metal bridge spanned the river, about 150 meters across, and no cars could be seen on it.

Kamijou glanced back as he darted across the bridge.

He then stopped: at some point, he had escaped all of his pursuers.

"Sh-shit. Did I finally shake them?"

Kamijou desperately suppressed the urge to sit down right then and there and sighed as he stared up into the night sky.

"Really now, what are you doing? Do you think protecting those delinquents makes you a good person? Are you some overzealous teacher?"

In an instant, Kamijou's body froze over.

Because the bridge had no lights, Kamijou had not noticed the girl standing about 5 meters ahead in the direction he had been running. It was the girl from the restaurant.

"Wait, so that's why they stopped chasing me?"

"Yeah, they annoyed me, so I roasted them."

The zapping sound of bluish-white sparks echoed. Rather than a stun gun, as her shoulder-length brown hair swayed, sparks flew from it like an electrode.

"I know you are one of seven level 5 espers of Academy City. But if you want to live a long life, you should stop speaking to people so condescendingly."

"…For God's sake, those are not the words of the weaks."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! I'm just a level 0…"

Sparks flew from the girl's brown hair like an electrode interrupted Kamijou. Bluish-white sparks flew from the girl's bangs like a horn and a spear-like line of  
lightning flew towards him.

Kamijou immediately held up his right hand to protect his face, but a figure jumped in front of him and blocked the lightning spear.

"Yare yare, sorry but I can't let you do anything to him."

"Yuki!"

Yes, it was none other than the blue-haired boy, Yuki Makoto.

"For your information, I had to pay for the food that should be your treat. You'd better pay me back."

The blue-haired boy glanced at Kamijou, who in turn scratched his cheek.

"Sorry…"

"You are the guy from the restaurant!"

The girl spoke loudly, catching the two attention.

"The very same. I don't know what you two's history was but I'd appreciate if you call it a night-"

"You! What is your power? How can you block my attack that easy?"

Persona, a manifestation of personality. He doubted that the girl would understand even if he said. The only one who could understand this power is him, not even the scientists of Academy City. That's why he was labeled as a level 0. And he was equipping Thor at the moment.

"Well, I'm a level 0 just like him."

"Zero, you say! How can a level 0 take my attack and go unhurt?"

"I think this guy besides me can do the same."

"What's with this City's level 0?"

The girl asked no one in particular as she gritted her teeth and glared at the blue-haired boy. She then stuck a hand in her skirt pocket and pulled out an arcade coin.

"Have you ever heard the term Railgun?"

"Ahn?"

"The idea behind it is the same as a linear motor train. It is a ship-borne weapon that uses powerful electromagnets to fire a metal projectile."

The girl flicked the coin up into the air with her thumb. The coin rotated a few times before landing back onto her thumb.

"It refers to something like this."

Just as she spoke, an orange spear of light suddenly shot directly at Yuki's head. But before it could strike Yuki's head, he held his right hand to the front and caught the coin complete.

"H-H-How…?"

The girl unconsciously took a step back. She gaped as if the guy in front of her was some sort of monsters. Even Kamijou's eyes wide-opened at the scene.

"Is that all you got?"

The blue-haired boy asked with a challenging smile. But the truth is that his entire right arm hurt like hell and his palm was on fire. Yes, Thor could nullify this kind of attack easily, but he himself couldn't. He could only resist it, so this kind of attack was a too much for him to face it head-on. Furthermore, Thor could only block physical and electrical attack, the heat emit from the coin is another thing. If it was only electricity, he could block it without worrying about the heat, but an object was another matter.

'T-This girl… She didn't hold back a little bit.'

Yuki thought fearfully. He started regretting his action. He should've just dodged it instead of acting cool. And that challenging sentence. If she unleashed this thing again, he would undoubtedly say goodbye to his precious life. He really wanted to scream in pain right now. But to protect his dignity and pride as a man, he tried his best to restraint that urge.

'I hope she wouldn't do that or Kamijou will do something if she decides to run wild.'

He thought as he switched to Skadi to cool off and heal his hand.

"I should've stayed home instead of coming with you, Kamijou."

The blue-haired boy spoke to Kamijou in a low voice. The pointy-haired boy glanced away nervously.

"Don't think this is over!"

The girl exclaimed as sparks flew from her brown hair. The zapping sound echoed from the sky as lightning struck the boys.

* * *

 **End of prologue.**

 **If you're wondering about Makoto's power, you should watch P4 anime. To completely nullify an attack, Yu has to summon his Persona into the surface. So I think that only Persona can null, absorb, repel an attack, the person can't.**

 **And in this story, Makoto can only summon Persona when certain conditons are met. Like Kamijou has to have his right hand blowed away to summon the dragons.**

 **The Cipher, out.**


End file.
